Struggle agaisnt the bounds of time
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: see inside for summary, better then it may sound, rating just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

A/n Well, here be the summary...It' the same thing. Every night. The same old nightmare plauges the 6 year old kid. And, every night, her mother helps her get through it. Until one night. The dream is much diffrent, and while her mother is comfroting her, the mother breaks down in sobs, and soon, into an uncurable state of depression. From there, things get worse. Her mother devolps a desiease, that has never been seen before. Doctors are puzzled. One day, her mother starts mummering the name of a well known videogame hero. Afraid, and only taken care of by her mother's best friend, and her own best friend, the child stays to tend to her ill mother. Until, one day, where she is left alone for only a few minutes, three strange, women-like beings appear at the child's door, and whisk her off on a journey, where she now muct mature well over her age.. Now, the 6 year old, must endure a journey of love, depression, diesease, deciving, hate, jealousy, friendship, and any emotion you can think of. But, is she truley as alone as she thinks she is? Or is their a close friend on the same journey? And, who is this young girl who resembled her mother so? And, this boy, grabbed in green..? Soon, it becomes a race agaist the tick of the clock, having 30days to journey through th bounds of time, going back and fourth, trying to find a cure to her mother's illness..who she really is, and her long lost father. And her greatest enemy, is her best alle. Time, itself  
  
Sound good? then, check it out! I've worked really hard on this story line..and things are probably a bit..blurry in the summary. But, it'll all come together. And, all the charries as kids, will be main charries in this story, just so you know. And no, Rose isn't techinally the main charrie in this stroy, just so you know. Aria, is based off a really good friend of mine's charrie. And,I think that's all I need to say for now..  
  
Discalimer: I only own Rose. Aria is my friend's charrie. And I don't own the Zelda charries. _____________________________________________________________________ "We are on the brink of war, sir" The voice of a tired, old man came softly, as he bowed his head low to his commanidng officer. "Attack then" the slightly better dressed man, ordered sharply. "Now". With his head still bowed, the man only nodded, and slinked out of the room. She stared. Where in the world was she? With glistning eyes, she looked down at herself. She was transparent. Invisable tears flodded her eyes, and fell down her unseen cheeks. What was wrong with her? Then, she saw her. A golden hair, azure eyed women, staring, more or so, glaring at the man. "Why, why do you make them attack!?" The women demmaned. "Your highness...we have no other choice" "Like Hell we don't have another chocie! Stop this attack, NOW!" The women's voice was more then commandning. "No, our highness..he's not here to protect you this time, I'm taking over" The man stated, with an evil grin and glint in his chocalte eyes. "W-what are you ta-" but she never fniished her sentance. The man let out a soft chuckle, before pointing his hand twoard her. A blast of dark energy flew forth, knocking the women off her feet, and to the ground. Crimson liquid poured from the women's mouth, as she coughed and hacked. "I- It'll t-take more th-then that to kill me" She growled, stanindg up shakley. "I don't want you dead, now, sleep.." A light hit the women square in the fourhead, and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell to the ground, in silent, deadly, slumber....  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!" the small child cried as her percing blue eyes darted open. "MOMMY!!!!!!" The child screamed, failing her arms about widley.  
  
A women, in her late twentites, opened the door to the screaming child's bedroom, and hurried in, seating herself next to the girl. Leaning over, the women wrapped her arms around the sobbing child. "Shhhh, baby, mommy's here..don't cry" the women cooed, and slowly, the child's sobs subsided.  
  
"Momma, it was horrible!" The girl sobbed, cluthiching her arms around her mom. "It was scary.." her voice trailed.  
  
"sweetie...was it the nightmare again?" The mother asked softly. "Yes mommy..but, it was worse...the women looked like you" The child mummered, lifting her head to look at her mother.  
  
Ineed, 'Twas true. The women in the child's dream resembled her mother entirley. The golden hair, the sparkling azure eyes, the creamy colored skin, they were a perfect match.  
  
"It's alright sweetie..it's over, it's over" The women comfroted the child. "It's all over, Rose" She spoke, this time using the name of the child.  
  
"Momma.." Rose, looked up at her mother. A smile dabbed the women's lips,as she brushed her hand through the child's messy, whitesih colored hair. "You have bedhair" the mother chuckled softly. "Why don't you momma?" "Because, I haven't gone to sleep yet" "Oh"  
  
"Now, tell me a bit more about your dream.." The women offered softly. "Well, the dude hit you with a black beam this time.." The women chuckled softly at her 6 year old daughter's use of the word 'Dude' 'Twas a popular word, here in America.  
  
"Alright, that's enough, then. Get some more rest, alright?" The mother said softly, as she tucked the girl back into bed. "Try to get some rest.." The child nodded her head in 'Pley.  
  
Turning, the women went to walk out the door. Then, she was stoppped by the voice of Rose. "Mommy...will I ever have a daddy to come and stop my nightmare's?" Rose asked. "I-I'm not so sure anymore..baby..he promised, but it's been so long.." Her mother trailed, before shaking her head. "Yes, he will..now, get some sleep. "Kay, mommy"  
  
With that, the women left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/n You like? I know, I know, I have waaayyy to many stories up..but I couldn't resit! This is just a proluge, so, sorry if it's short..I know it is. Anywho, Please, click the button, and review! 


	2. No title Is to lazy to think of one

A/n Soooo sorry about the long wait! I typed up my whole next chappie..but..I.it's..gone..so, it's taken me forever to get myself to type up this one. It may be short, or it may be long.and, I have a question for you all.should I have short chappies and quick updates? Or long chappies and go as fast as I can? Your choice. Oh, and enjoy this chappie! ^^ (P.S Thanks to my one and only reviewer! You gave me the inspiration to contniue!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
"Why? Why did they have to do this to my only child?" the women mumbled aloud, her azure eyes on the brink of tears. "My only baby..why? Curse it. Curse that accursed gene! Curse me for giving it to my sweet baby girl!" the mother cried, a little to loudly.  
  
As her voice level rose, she could hear the small whimper of a little puppy from below her feet. The women gasped, and placed her pale hands over her lips, eyes wide in shock. "I did not mean to raise my voice, please, let Rose continue with rest, and I'm sorry Fluffums" the women apologized in a semi-raspy voice as she scooped the puppy up into her arms, and held it to her.  
  
The small pup whimpered once more, and licked the women's cheek, causing a smile to graze her lips. "You wonderful creature" she murmured, stroking them lightly on the head, while playing with one of his floppy ears. "You dear thing.." the women murmured, continuing her trot down the stairs.  
  
As she reached the bottom, she lowered her arms, allowing the pup to jump free, running towards the couch, and quickly under it. They loved it there. "Must be cozy" the women thought aloud, before stepping into the small quaint kitchen.  
  
"Hmm.." she said softly, stepping towards the small food cabinet. Her hand grasped the cold door handle, and pulled open, revealing little food. Only a few crackers, some bread, cookies, canned veggies, and soup. "Oh dear, I must go shopping tomorrow" the women exclaimed, blinking dumbly at the emptiness in front of her. "I don't want to take Rose along though, she'll only complain..maybe I should drop her off with Mel.."  
  
With that sentence the women stepped towards a small black portable phone, and picked it up slowly, her fingers hitting upon the keypad, dialing 297- 7654. A small ring pricked at her ears, signaling the call had gone through, reaching the other end. "Hello?" came the soft question/greeting of a women with the voice of an absolute angel, it seemed.  
  
"hello Mel, it's Ella" the women greeted, allowing herself to fall upon the tattered old couch in the middle of the living room, which was attached to the kitchen. There wasn't a door separating the two rooms, only a small walkway. "Oh, Ella! Thought you may be the bank!" the soft voice of whom seemed to be Mel, let out a small giggle, making the women, Ella, as well.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, I must go shopping on the morow, so I was wondering if you would mind allowing Rose to come over and play with Aria.." Ella trailed, lightly twirling a strand of golden hair with her right pointer finger, seeing she was holding the phone with her left. "Of course! That'd be just fine, dear. Bring her over at..oh say, 11am?" Mel answered, ending with a question of her own. "Sounds good to me!" "Alright then, it's settled, some on by as soon as you are ready!" "Alright, bye!" "Bye!" with that, the phones were both hung up.  
  
Ella yawned, her gaze trailing towards the small cloak on her stove. "8:42" she read aloud, and gave a quick look out the window. Black, was the color of the sky. Unless you count the bright light of the numerical stars, and the bright moon.  
  
"Rose will be so happy to play with Aria, after all, they are both the best of friends.." the women thought aloud, staring out into 'space'. "sleep" she said sunndley, startling herself as well. "I'll..go to bed now" she mumbled to herself, standing and rushing to her bedroom, where she fell on her bed, not bothering to brush out her hair, change, brush her teeth, etc. A part of her was hurting. She didn't know why it was. She felt it almost everyday, yet, she still didn't understand it. She doubted she ever would. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~~~~*****Somewhere far away, in perhaps another realm****~~~~  
  
"Damn it! Damn to hell!" a man shouted, cursing loudly as he swung his long katana down on an unsuspecting hylian. "I gotta get out of here.." the man murmured, one hand pressing tightly to his bleeding shoulder. "Damn you Link" he cursed bitterly, spating on the ground, before a bright light entwined him. "Damn you!" was his last words, before he disappeared, leaving his comrades and enemies dumbfounded.  
  
He appeared once more, standing beside a small nightstand in the middle of the room. Blood dripped off his katana, dripping down and onto the white carpet, standing it red. "I thirst for his Chi" the man mumbled, turning, and staggering to a chair.  
  
"He's hidden the two all to well..Damn it where the hell are they!?" the man yelled, his anger and frustration surfacing. His breathing rose, and he quickly tried to change it, clamly running a bloody hand through his midnight black hair. "There has to be a way to get them all out of hiding.." he mumbled, turning and looking about the small bed chamber.  
  
"The girl..she has a weak defense on her mind.she's so young..I could use her, though it's clear she knows I'm there. She knows I'm trying to break in. She does put up a good fight, but I could just destroy, it just for a moment, to send a vision that will chill her mother down to the bone..I'd use the mother directly, but her defenses are much to strong." the man murmured, thinking to himself.  
  
"That's it. That's what I'll do. Then they'd come out of hiding for sure to help him.it's the perfect plan.." the man chuckled, and stood from the small wooden chair, walking to the biro once more. "Powers heal my wound" the man mumbled, lightly pressing a hand to his wounded shoulder, and watched as the skin began to repair itself. "Damn that this will take hours..then I'll get to work on the vision.." the man murmured, and fell onto the bed, closing his eyes, awaiting his wound to stitch itself up.  
  
~~~~~~*****In the heat of battle***~~~~  
  
"let them be okay, of Goddesses, let them be okay" the blond haired, green eyed man murmured to himself as he swung his blade around, allowing it to slice down on a moblin's head. "Don't come after me, ever" he pleaded aloud to himself, his eyes focusing ahead of him as more creatures charged at him. "Epona!" he cried, his almond colored steed running towards him. Hopping on her, his grip of the blue hilt of the might sword tightened, as the horse spend, trampling over the many enemies that stood in the way. "When will this end..?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n Like? Long enough? Confused? Excited? TELL ME!! Please? Enjoy and review! ^^ Please excuse typos and misspellings, spell check sometimes is wrong, and I may have hit ignore instead.so, sorry? 


End file.
